<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Think We're Alone Now by Craveforthegrave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277072">I Think We're Alone Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craveforthegrave/pseuds/Craveforthegrave'>Craveforthegrave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honey Just Put Your Sweet Lips On My Lips [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, That's it, it's just more kissing, that's the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craveforthegrave/pseuds/Craveforthegrave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frong tries to get some air, away from the group at the campfire of the volunteer trip when a certain ~someone~ accosts him in the doorway of the dorm room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thara/Frong, Thara/Frong (My Engineer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honey Just Put Your Sweet Lips On My Lips [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Think We're Alone Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just keep finding excuses for them to kiss tbh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frong gets up from the campfire to go to the toilet and get some air. But mostly to get away from the group because it's a bit overwhelming as he doesn't really know that anyone there besides Thara and Duen. They're all engaged in conversations with eachother and he's feeling pretty awkward being out of the loop. Thara wasn't at the campfire because he was off playing with cupcake, probably.</p><p>On his way back from the bathroom someone tugs his wrist and pulls him into the communal room the whole group is sleeping in. He gets pinned to the wall inside next to the door. "Wha- ...oh." He looks into Thara's eyes gazing at him, with one of  hands pressed to Frong's wrist above him on the wall, while the other is resting on his hip. Thara leans in ever so slightly and just above a whisper, he asks "... It's later. Can I.. can I kiss you again?" Frong makes the barest of nods before his lips are ravaged by the other man. Pressing their bodies together as he takes Frong's lips in his. Slowly working open his mouth and sliding in his tongue. Both of them letting out soft moans as Thara slides his hand from Frong's hip around to squeeze his ass and grind their hips together. As he continues draw moans out of Frong's mouth with his own lips and tongue, he releases the wrist in his grip, and moves it to Frong's hair, tugging it lightly and titling his head to the side, so he has better access to his neck. Licking and sucking kisses along the column of his throat. Frong didn't think he could get more turned on than earlier when he was in a similar position against that tree, but doing this right here, is DEFINITELY making him the most turned on he's ever felt. He feels the loss of Thara's hand which had been kneeding his ass, as it moves to pull at the collar of Frong's shirt to give him access to more skin to kiss. He nips at Frong's collarbone as he pushes his hand under Frong's shirt and feels his way up to his chest. Frong's breath catches as he grazes his nipple, gauging his reaction before pinching it to hear a whine escape his lips. He's about to bite down on Frong's eagerly awaiting neck when he hears voices rounding the corner and they jump apart. Frong readjusting his shirt and pants situation, while Thara practically sprints over to where cupcake is laying in her box and tries to act casual. </p><p>The voices fade away, though. Nobody enters the room. He gets up and pads back to Frong. "We probably shouldn't have done this here, either... Someone might see" He whispers as he presses a feather light touch of his fingers up Frong's waistband up to his chest, dancing along his collarbones and up his throat. Placing his hand on his jaw while his thumb caresses his bottom lip. Frong gazes as him with hooded eyes, begging him to pick up where he left off. Thara's other hand comes up to his jaw and he leans in for another firm kiss, but chaste this time. He then pulls away, his hands sliding down to Frong's shoulders. "Mmmmm P'Frong we should head back to the campfire." He says, albeit reluctantly, and smiles when he sees Frong isn't too keen on the idea either. They make one last ditch attempt to make themselves look a bit presentable and leave the room to make their way back to the group, their hands brushing against eachother as they walk.</p><p>One of these days they'll get some privacy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thinking about upping the rating in the next part of this series and have them participate in some S P I C Y shenanigans 👀</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>